The disclosure relates generally to photonic integrated circuits, and more specifically to a photonic integrated circuit configured as an illuminator.
An illuminator generally refers to a source of light including visible light and non-visible light (e.g., near infra-red). Illuminator can be used for different applications, such as depth sensing. An illuminator can be integrated in a mobile platform, such as mobile phone, headset, head mounted display (HMD), glasses, etc., to enable mobile applications that use depth sensing, such as artificial reality applications. The size, weight, and power consumption of an illuminator can be crucial in integrating the illuminator with the mobile platform.